1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guns, and more specifically, to gun hand grips.
2. Description of Related Art
Gun hand grips are well known in the art and are effective means to securely hold and manipulate a handgun or rifle. In FIG. 1, a simplified side view of an assault rifle 101 is shown having a hand grip 103 secured to the body 105 of the rifle 101. An exploded partial view of rifle 101 is shown in FIG. 2. As shown in the two figures, the hand grip 103 is fixedly attached to the body 105 of the rifle. Thus, the hand grip 103 does not move in the X, Y, Z, axes independently of the rifle body 105, wherein the X-axis runs along the longitudinal length of the rifle, Y-axis is 90 degrees relative to the X-direction, and the Z-axis is 90 degrees and transverse from the X-direction.
One commonly known disadvantage of having a fixed hand grip is requiring the shooter to awkwardly position the hand and arm in an unnatural and uncomfortable orientation. The limited use of a fixed hand grip is a significant disadvantage.
Although great strides have been made in the area of gun hand grips, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.